ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional space navies
This is a listing of fictional space navies. * Lensman (1937) - Galactic Patrol * Star Trek **Starfleet **Imperial Klingon Navy **Romulan Star Empire **Cardassian Union * Space Battleship Yamato (1974) - Earth Defense Force * Gundam ** Zeon Space Attack Force ** Earth Federation Space Force ** League Militaire ** Titans ** Londo Bell ** Anti-Earth Union Group ** Crossbone Vanguard ** Ballistic Equipment & Space Patrol Armory ** White Fang ** Oppose Militancy and Neutralize Invasion (OMNI) Enforcer * CoDominium (1976) - CoDominium Navy * Star Wars **Imperial Navy **New Republic Defense Force **Galactic Alliance Defense Force **Chiss Expansionary Fleet * Legend of the Galactic Heroes (1982) - Space navies were operated by the Galactic Reich and the Free Planets Alliance. * The Super Dimension Fortress Macross (1982) - U.N. Spacy * Albedo Anthropomorphics (1983) - Extraplanetary Defense Force * Robotech (1985) **U.N. Spacy (Seen in the series, but never directly referred to) **Robotech Defense Force **Robotech Expeditionary Force * Ender's Game (1985) - International Fleet * Vorkosigan Saga (1986) - Barrayaran Imperial Military Service * Warhammer 40,000 universe (1987) - Various space navies including the following: ** Imperial Navy - Imperium of Man ** Kor'vattra - Tau Air caste * Intergalactic Military of the Planet Trade Organization (1989) - Dragon Ball Z * Martian Successor Nadesico (1996) Had a Space War for control over Mars, The Moon, The Earth itself as well as some Asteroids contested between 3 Space Navies **United Earth Allied Forces Space Battle Naval Fleets- Commanded by The United Earth Allied Forces **Jovian Lizards/ "The Space Assault Superior Male Forces of the Anti-Earth Corporative Federation of the Jovian Real, and Associated Moons and Asteroids"- Commanded by the "Holy Jupiterian Empire" **High Mobile Space Battle Ship Division- Nergal Heavy Industries, a civilian contractor doubting the effectivness of the United Earth Allied Command's ability to quelch the Jovian take over of Earth. * ''Red Dwarf (1988) - Jupiter Mining Corps/Space Corps * Babylon 5 (1993) - EarthForce * Halo (2001) - United Nations Space Command Navy * Exosquad (1993) - Exofleet * Honorverse (1993) - Various space navies including the following: ** Royal Manticoran Navy ** People's Navy ** Grayson Space Navy ** Elysian Space Navy ** Imperial Andermani Navy ** Solarian League Navy ** Silesian Confederacy Navy * Colony Wars - Colonial Navy * Seafort Saga (1994) - United Nations Naval Service * Space: Above and Beyond (1995) - In this TV series the U.S. Navy was operating a fleet of starships. * Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda (2000) - Argosy (part of the High Guard) * Battlestar Galactica (2003) - Colonial Fleet * Star Wreck (2005) - The P-Fleet * FreeSpace video game series feature the Galactic Terran Alliance and Parliamentary Vasudan Navy, later joined in the Beta Aquilae Convention as the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance fleet. * Crest of the Stars, Banner of the Stars, and Banner of the Stars II (2001-2003) Had 5 main Space Navies (Listed in order of strength): **Imperial Star Forces - Under the Command of the Humankind Empire of Abh **The United Mankind Naval Space Forces - Under the Command of the United Mankind (in the war which encompasses all three parts to the series, "The United Mankind" references the four space "countries" at war with the Ahb Empire pooled together under the conditions of the "Nova Sicily Treaty.") All space navies against the Ahb are thus collectively known, in a general sense as the "United Mankind." **People's Federation Space Forces - Under the command of the "Peoples Federation of Planets." **Hannia Space Naval Forces - Under the command of the "Federation of Hannia." **Space Forces of Alculnt - Under the command of the "Greater Republic of Alcunlt" * Space-Navy! (2009) - The titular Space Navy as well as the Etrusculan Star Guard. * The Lost Fleet (2006-2009) - Alliance and Syndic space navies * Mass Effect (2007-2012) - Systems Alliance Navy, Citadel Fleet, quarian Migrant Fleet, Turian Naval Armada, Salarian Union Navy, Asari Repuplics Navy, Elcor Flotilla, Hanar Fleets, Volus bombing fleet. * Freelancer Kusari Naval Forces, Liberty Navy, Rheinland Navy, Bretonian Navy See also * Military spacecraft in fiction * Space marine * Space warfare in fiction Category:Space navies Navy Category:Fictional military organizations Space navies